


男孩的游戏

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	男孩的游戏

德拉科走进信上写的、麻瓜开的咖啡厅，很快在角落的位置发现了他要找的人。于是他步伐轻快地走过去，在阿不思·波特对面坐下，随意地翘起了腿。

“小波特，”他朝对面坐着的酷似他前死对头的男孩开口，“你找我有什么事？”

“您可以叫我阿不思，我不想总被当成父亲的儿子。”

“哦，青少年的叛逆期。”德拉科微笑，“斯科皮也说过类似的话。但我不喜欢叫不熟的人名字，小波特。”

阿不思耸耸肩，没再继续这个话题。他从口袋里掏出一个东西放在桌面上。

“您认得这个吗？”

德拉科瞥了瞥那个黑色的块状物，心下一凛，游刃有余的姿态差点裂开了一条缝。他故作镇定地说：“当然，你爸爸的麻瓜手机。我以为他早就扔掉了。”

“他把它藏在了我家的老房子里，上周末我去找他的旧扫帚时找到了它。”阿不思说，嘴角志在必得地扬起来。“我在它里面看到了一些有意思的东西。”

德拉科咽了咽唾沫。“是什么？”

阿不思没回答。他熟练地把手机解锁，德拉科在心里诅咒了哈利·波特比巨怪还简单的头脑一万遍——他居然还拿生日当密码。男孩又在屏幕上点了几下，再把手机推向德拉科。他只往屏幕上看了一眼，脸立马涨得通红——

“哈利，别拍……啊……”

“我留个纪念，没人看得到的……”

德拉科猛地抓起手机一阵乱戳，试图停掉播放着的视频，但他对麻瓜的东西实在不是很了解，硬是没找到从哪里关机。他立刻把手伸到腰后去摸魔杖，才想起他的魔杖至今被禁止使用有破坏性的咒语。于是他抬头怒视对面面色从容的男孩：“关掉它！”

阿不思从他手里接过手机，却不急着关掉，又拿在手上饶有兴趣地看了起来。

“我没想到您和我父亲有过这种关系，”他笑着说。德拉科猛然意识到他和波特一点都不像——完全不一样。

“你想要什么？”他干巴巴地问。

阿不思笑得更灿烂了。

“我想您已经猜到了。”

德拉科叹了口气。

“你真是个斯莱特林，不是么？”

 

 

德拉科努力压下内心的荒谬感，在宾馆的房间脱着外套。

“我还是不明白你为什么想这么做，”他的手停在领带上，“我的年龄可以做你爸爸——我跟你爸确实一样大。”

“但你很漂亮，我从第一次看见你就想这样了。”阿不思帮他拉下那条黑色的真丝领带，男人精致的锁骨立刻暴露在敞开的领口后边。

“哈，你那时候多大？能手淫吗？”德拉科开口讽刺。

“当然，并且我这几年都是想着你手淫的。”

德拉科被呛了一下，有点恼怒。他嗔怪地瞪了男孩一眼，自暴自弃地，把衬衫剥了下去。

“仅此一次，做完立马把手机给我。”他要求。跟斯莱特林交易总要格外小心，哪怕对方只有十六岁。

“好的。”阿不思应着，手已经摸上了他的胸口。德拉科微微喘着，不是很好意思在十六岁的男孩面前发出呻吟。

那只手捏着他的乳头用力掐了一下。

“唔！”

“你怎么不像在视频里那样？我爸爸这么做的时候你不是叫得很大声吗？”阿不思咬着他的耳垂，“来吧，放开点。我不比他差的。”

“你上床倒是和他一样多嘴，”德拉科故意这么说气他，“我听说你是个闷头闷脑的怪胎，这不挺会说的？”

“我不想说话的时候就不说。”

阿不思突然拉掉了他的裤子，手伸进内裤里握住他还软着的部位轻轻揉搓，很快就把它弄硬了。德拉科猛抽一口气，脸颊烧起来——他果然还是不习惯和一个孩子黏黏糊糊地做前戏，尤其是这个孩子还有张他前男友的脸。

“要做就快点，”他推了推阿不思的胸膛，手下的触感不是很壮实，但充满青少年的弹性和朝气。那颗年轻的心脏隔着一层皮肉在他手心一下一下用力地跳动着——他突然觉得，和一个孩子上床也许不是件难以忍受的事儿。

阿不思的绿眼睛直勾勾地抬起来望着他了。德拉科不再闪躲地直视过去，发现这对眼眸其实没那么像波特，尽管都是绿色的，小波特的眼睛却比他那父亲的更内敛，即使是情欲也掩藏在浓绿的湖水之下。

“你知道接下来怎么做吗？”少了心里那点膈应，德拉科勾出个他知道足够有魅力的坏笑，转过身趴在被单上，“看在你是个小鬼的份上，我不介意教教你，小处男。”

他感受到钉在自己屁股上的火辣辣的目光，不免有些羞耻。但他安慰自己把他当作和过去任何一个床伴一样就好——然后掰开自己两瓣臀肉，把头朝后扭去。

“抽屉里应该有润滑剂，把它弄进这个洞里。”

“你还是和年轻时一样淫荡，德拉科叔叔。”男孩照他说的拿来了润滑剂，把里面所有液体一股脑挤进那个被掰开的艳红色小口里。德拉科听出他语音颤抖，不禁得意起来——他三十五岁了，仍然有足以吸引比自己小将近一倍的男孩的魅力。

“知道吗，我爸爸对你念念不忘。”阿不思一边在他体内开拓，一边贴着他的耳根说，“他的皮夹里一直有你的一张照片。我猜他没处理掉那部手机也是一样的原因。”

“胡说八道，波特爱女韦斯莱。”德拉科毫不犹豫地回复到。他张着嘴小声地呻吟，难免又想起他跟波特分手的那天，没人大吵大闹、歇斯底里，有的只是一阵相对无言，然后头上有疤的救世主对他露出一个微笑——“好吧，祝你幸福。”

他们都不能随心所欲。

“你不知道他们离婚了吗？”

“……什么？”

德拉科大脑当机了一阵。趁他发懵的当儿，阿不思抽出手指，把自己的阴茎挤了进去。

“唔哦……你这儿可真舒服，我猜我找到爸爸爱你的原因了。”他试探着动了动，发出惬意的长叹。德拉科被猝不及防进到了最底，一下子射了出来，整个人因为高潮微微战栗。

“他们离婚了？”德拉科难以置信地问。

“上个星期，”阿不思握着他的腰一进一出，满意地听着男人被操出来的压抑的惊叫，“你信不信他不出一星期就会去找你。”

“那你还跑来操我？”德拉科咬牙切齿。他也对波特旧情未了——当然了，救世主的深情没人抵御得了。他可以因为家族和身份斩断这份感情，也可以在其中一方迈出勇敢的那一步时重续这段感情。

“我说了我也喜欢你，哪怕对手是爸爸我也不会放弃的。”男孩的声音低沉下去，突然一阵急冲猛送，逼出德拉科第一声拔高了调的尖叫。

“但我也不介意你和我爸爸重归于好，这样我们就有无数的机会在一起，我还可以叫你妈妈。”阿不思又说，说出的话让德拉科毛骨悚然。

“你疯了吧？”

“你不会拒绝我的，毕竟今天的事谁也不想让别人知道对吗？”

德拉科看不到男孩的脸，但他猜得出他一定又在笑——可怕的孩子。他比他还像一个斯莱特林。

“你他妈想都不用想，我说了这是最后——嗯啊！操、你别——啊！”

阿不思天赋异禀，找到了德拉科的前列腺，正极尽所能地刺激那个地方。德拉科的腰都软了下去，只能发出支离破碎的惊喘，咒骂和威胁的话全都被堵在了肚子里。

“我一点都不介意共享，德拉科妈妈。”男孩甜甜地笑着，最后深顶几下，射在了肠道深处。

 

tbc.


End file.
